Specters
by Penybright
Summary: GW-Esca crossover- NEW! It was inevitable now. Soft rosy light flooded her vision, the outside world melting away. The sensation of falling, endlessly falling… And then nothing.
1. Specters: Prologue

Body ~ This fic is in response to a challenge, so please just bear with me. This is only the prologue. I know it's short, but I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be. Heero and Relena are around 17, and this takes place around Christmastime. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own neither Escaflowne or Gundam Wing. None of the characters are mine. 

Specters 

Prologue 

By: Penybright 

"NO!" Hitomi screamed as she helplessly watched her infant son being taken from her. Soft feathers rained down on her as Van tried to reach their son. It was an attempt made in vain. The blinding luminescent column disappeared, along with their first-born. 

Van landed softly beside his sobbing wife. Kneeling down, he gathered her into his arms, wrapping his downy wings to shelter them. 

"I'm sorry..." Van murmured, trying to hold back his own tears. Hitomi hugged her husband tighter. 

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself," she whispered harshly. "Don't you dare!" 

Van nodded, burying his face into her soft sandy locks as his own tears began to fall. 

"He has the pendant... Maybe one day he will return to us," Hitomi choked out in desperate hope. 

"One day," Van echoed. 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Heero Yuy, one of the most dangerous men alive, was staring blankly at a young woman with blond hair and aquamarine eyes. 

"No." 

"Please Heero?" 

"Relena..." 

"Everyone else is busy. Millardo is on Mars, Duo has Hilde, Trowa has a show, Quatre is tied up in family business affairs and Wufei is on duty that night! If you won't do this willingly, as a friend, then I'll go to Lady Une." 

Heero glared at the young woman across from him. 

"You know how much I detest social events." 

"I know," Relena sighed. "I wouldn't ask, except... I just need someone to watch my back and save from the vultures every one in a while." 

Heero allowed himself a small smirk. 

"Vultures, huh?" 

"Does that mean you'll do it?" 

"As a friend, and only this once," Heero replied coldly. Relena seemed to relax visibly. 

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." 

"Hn." 

"You do have a tuxedo, don't you?" 

Relena received a glare for a response. 

"Thought so," she mumbled under her breath while jotting something down. 

"Go here, and tell them I sent you," Relena said, handing him a slip of paper. "You know where I live. The ball starts at seven, be in the foyer by six." 

"Why so early?" 

Relena gave Heero a pointed look. Heero sighed and stood up to leave. Relena watched his back as he left her office, hoping this wouldn't turn into a disaster. 

"Speaking of disasters... What am I going to get Heero for Christmas?" she wondered aloud, before turning back to her pressing paperwork. 

~ Well? How does it fare? 


	2. Specters: Chapter 1

Body ~ I felt bad about the prologue being so short, that I typed this up. Chapter one... I guess it's all kind of predictable right now... *sigh* I'm sure I'll throw in a twist eventually. 

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for the characters. Any legal matters should be taken up with their owners ( which means someone besides me). 

Specters 

Chapter 1 

By: Penybright 

Heero shifted, surveying his surroundings. He looked to the watch on his wrist, checking the time. It was 6 p.m., exactly. He glanced around the foyer again, letting out a sigh. Relena was going to keep him waiting. Figuring she would be a while longer, Heero reached into the right pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He pulled out a small, sparkling object, holding it delicately in his palm. He treated the article as if it were extremely breakable or important. 

Relena quietly descended the stairs, seeing Heero intently studying something in his hand. She crept forward, curious as to what was holding his attention so closely. Peering over his shoulder, she saw a shimmering pink gem attached to a gold chain. 

"Heero." 

Heero quickly closed his hand, shoving the pendant back into his pocket. Relena looked at him strangely. 

"You mind telling me what that was all about?" she asked. 

Heero paused, contemplating whether or not to tell her. If he couldn't trust her, then who could he trust? Relena was one of the few people that had always believed in him. 

"I received a package in the mail today. It was from Doctor J. This was in it, along with a letter," Heero explained, pulling the necklace out from his pocket once more. "Apparently, it was found on me by the people that discovered me, alone in an alley all those years ago..." 

"I bet it belonged to your mother," Relena whispered, gently picking the pendant up by it's glittering chain. 

"You should wear it," Relena declared, stepping up to Heero. Heero pulled back from her. 

"I don't think..." 

"Wear it Heero. I'm sure your mother would want you to." 

The stoic young man relented, allowing Relena to clasp the necklace around his neck and adjust it. 

"It looks wonderful on you," she giggled. Heero frowned at the smiling blond. After her giggle fit, Relena became serious once more. 

"Okay, down to business. Hand over the gun," she said, holding out her hand, palm up. Heero blinked, looking blankly at her. 

"Heero," she warned, tapping her foot. "You are not escorting me to this party as a guard. You are a guest, and guests do not carry loaded weapons into parties." 

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Heero reached into his tuxedo jacket, pulling out the aforementioned weapon. 

"Try to relax... just a little?" Relena implored. Heero shrugged and tugged on his jacket. 

"How do expect anyone to relax in one of these? It's like a straight-jacket," Heero deadpanned. 

"No one ever said looking formal was comfortable. Speaking of which..." Relena pulled a small black strip of cloth from seemingly nowhere. 

"Thought you could get away without a bow-tie, did you?" 

"You don't seriously expect me to wear one of _those_?" 

"The dress code is formal. You are wearing a bow-tie," Relena said firmly, stepping up to Heero. Reaching up, she buttoned the top button of his crisp white tuxedo shirt. She then tucked the tie under his shirt collar, tying the bow in a matter of seconds. 

"Now you know why I asked you to come so early," Relena explained, giving a meaningful glance at the clock. Heero glanced at his watch to discover that it read 6:37 p.m. 

"Shall we go?" Relena asked, linking her arm through Heero's. Heero grimaced, tugging at his collar. 

"Did she have to tie it so tight?" he mumbled under his breath as they walked to the waiting limo outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Festive Christmas music floated on the air, mingling with the soft chatter of the guests. The occasional flash would go off as a new guest arrived, signaling the presence of the media. As Heero and Relena entered through the large oak doors, it was like strobe lighting. Flashes went off like a light storm, capturing the entrance of the Vice Foreign Minister, not to mention, her darkly mysterious escort. Relena smiled for the cameras, turning on the charm. Once she "ran the gauntlet", Relena let her smile disappear. Letting out a soft sigh, wiped a hand over her eyes, trying to clear them of the dancing spots. 

"I think I need to sit down," Relena informed Heero. He immediately steered her towards the tables set up on the left side of the vast room. 

Once all the guests of importance had arrived, dinner was served. After dinner, there was the obligatory speech by the host. Heero spent most of his time studying the decorations during the long and rather dry speech. Garlands of evergreen were strung along the walls, accented by large red bows. Strings of multicolored Christmas lights hung from the ceiling in an intricate pattern. A large and ornately decorated tree was situated behind the stage the orchestra was on. Various other red bows in varying size ornamented the room. 

Heero was so bored, he even began to study the gown Relena was wearing. The dress was a deep forest green. The gown hung off the shoulders flowing down to a tight fitting bodice then flaring out at the waist. The material was a soft velvet material that shimmered in the dim lighting. 

Heero's conscious finally kicked in, and he realized what he was doing. He immediately turned his attention elsewhere, hoping no one had noticed his little slip. He certainly hopped Relena hadn't noticed. He'd never hear the end of it if she did... 

Finally the speech was over, and everyone was free to mingle and dance. Mingling was something Heero never participated in... except when Relena forcefully dragged him around the room to meet various acquaintances and friends. Of course she did most of the talking. Heero only seemed to scare people off. 

"Stop glaring so much," Relena hissed under her breath as a couple skirted wide of the two. Heero blinked, not even aware that he _was_ glaring. The rest of the evening went smoothly, Heero rescuing Relena from stuffy diplomats by sweeping her off to the dance floor. In return, Relena remained by Heero's side to ward off the rather overeager single women. The evening was coming to a close as the hours stretched by. 

Heero and Relena were seated at their table, taking a breather after several rounds of dancing. After catching their breath, the two stood up. As they were heading back to the dance floor, chaos erupted. The large doors burst open, armed soldiers pouring in through the doors. Shots were fired, and screams of terror filled the room. Heero reacted quickly, pulling Relena with him as several shots whizzed their way. Heero shoved Relena behind a large marble pillar before diving behind after her. As Heero picked himself up, Relena gasped. 

"You're bleeding!" 

"It's just a scratch," Heero assured her, inspecting the wound before turning his attention back to the terrorists. 

"Hand over Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, and no one will get hurt," one of the armed men shouted. 

Heero turned his gaze back on Relena, studying her worried face. He knew that she'd willingly give herself up if they started threatening innocents. In that moment, he fervently wished that he could take her away from all this. She was constantly hounded by the media and harassed by terrorists and assassins. She deserved to be taken away to somewhere she could have peace. He just wished he knew where that was. 

Heero took a step away from the pillar and froze. Beams of light shot up from the floor, surrounding Relena and him. The thin beams merged to form a column of light. Relena gasped as she was lifted into the air with Heero. 

"Heero, what's going on?" Relena asked, near panicking. Heero remained silent because he had no answer. 

The brilliant light drew the attention of the terrorists. A large group of them migrated over to the area. When they saw who was in the luminescent cylinder of light, several took aim. Heero saw them and pulled Relena against him, shielding her with his body. Several shots were fired, and Relena felt Heero stiffen as a bullet pierced his flesh. Then everything exploded in dizzying colors of blinding light that faded into darkness. 

~ Wow, one chapter finished, who knows how many more to go. Guess where they're going? The question is, though, will they survive, and will they even end up meeting Hitomi and Van? 


	3. Specters: Chapter 2

Body ~ I hope everyone appreciates this chapter. I had 4 pages of it done, when my computer decided to go on the fritz. I lost all 4 pages and had to start from scratch. This chapter is only about 4 pages long. I'm extremely upset right now, and I can't decide if I should burst into tears or beat someone to a bloody pulp... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. *mumbles* You better... *smiles* I mean... Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Now go away and leave me in peace. My conscience is clean! 

**PLEASE READ:** Since fanfiction.net is having financial difficulties, and the author alert function had been turned off (unless you pay), I would like to offer a solution of sorts. If anyone would like to be notified when I update a chapter, leave your e-mail address in a review, stating you want to be notified, and I'll e-mail you when I update a chapter. Thanks! 

Specters 

Chapter 2 

By: Penybright 

Relena slowly cracked open bleary eyes. With a groan she pulled herself to her feet, wincing at the dull ache in her head. Once on her feet, she fully took in the view of her surroundings. Almost everything in her vision was white. Soft chalky flakes drifted through the air, landing on the thoroughly snow covered ground. 

"God, what happened?" Relena mumbled, rubbing her temples. Everything was so fuzzy... 

"Heero!" Relena exclaimed aloud. She frantically searched around her, but found he wasn't there. She figured he couldn't have gone far and began to search for him. Wrapping numb arms around herself, Relena began to trudge through the calf high snow. 

As she searched, Relena became increasingly worried. Heero was out there somewhere alone and hurt. If he was conscious, he surely would have found her by now. She had no idea how bad he was hurt, and could only hope it wasn't anything to serious. From her experience, though, Heero was awful hard to get rid of. He had a habit of cheating death. 

Squinting against the glare the dull sun cast off the pristine snow, Relena's breath quickened. In the distance, she thought she saw a lump of black. Fisting numb fingers into the skirt of her gown, Relena hoisted the heavy material up so she could run. When she was close enough to clearly identify the object, she stumbled to a stop. What she had hoped would be Heero, was only a dead tree stump. 

Dropping her skirt, Relena sucked in ragged breaths. Each pant was accented by white clouds puffing into the frigid air. Sitting down on the stump, Relena tried to catch her breath and pull herself together. She couldn't give up yet. Heero was out there somewhere, and she was going to find him. Alive. 

Once on her feet again, Relena continued to scan the horizon for any signs of Heero. As time wore on, she realized that she would have to find him soon. If he didn't die from his injuries, he would surely die of hypothermia. When Relena's thoughts were beginning to border on hopelessness, she tripped over something. Picking herself up, Relena searched for what had tripped her. 

A limp frozen hand stuck out in the snow. The rest of the body was covered in a light dusting of snow, camouflaging it. Dropping to her knees, Relena scrambled over to the prone form, dusting snow from the figure's face. She almost cried for joy when she recognized Heero's familiar features. 

"Heero," Relena said, shaking him lightly. "Please wake up. I know you've made it through worse than this." 

She received no response from the still and quite form. Studying his face with sad eyes, something caught her eyes. Covered thinly in snow, a vibrant red stain marred the placid white. With shaking hands, Relena turned Heero on his side to view his wounds. She choked back a sob when she saw the blood soaked jacket plastered to Heero's back. Two bullet holes were ripped in the fabric, one on the right shoulder, and the other on the left side at about the middle of his back. 

"Heero, please..." Relena cried, shaking him with a bit more force. 

"Relena..." Heero groaned softly, opening hazy and disoriented eyes. 

"I'm here," Relena confirmed. 

Heero looked up at the young woman above him and had to blink several times to clear his vision. For a moment, he had thought she had wings... Giving his head a slight shake, Heero tried to organize his thoughts. As he tried to orient himself, Heero levered himself to a sitting position. As the world came into focus, he noted something odd. There was snow everywhere. The last thing he remembered, Relena and he were in a ballroom. How did they end up outside, and in the middle of nowhere for that matter? 

"I'm so glad I found you," Relena intoned, her teeth chattering as she shivered uncontrollably. Heero grunted in response and painfully lurched to his feet, biting back the urge to cry out. Relena stood up after him, expectantly waiting. 

The first thing that caught Heero's eye, was a plume of sooty gray smoke. It originated from somewhere inside the forest on their right. 

"We should head there," Heero explained, pointing to the rising smoke plume. 

"It looks a little far," Relena commented. 

"It's the only option we have," Heero replied bluntly. 

"All right," Relena nodded, rubbing her arms to generate some heat. Her ball gown was definitely not made for warmth. 

Heero noticed Relena's shivering and her attempts to stay warm. Silently, he walked over to her. Relena gasped when Heero looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She didn't complain, but she was surprised. 

"We should get going," Heero uttered. 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# 

It seemed like hours before they spotted the cottage. It was a small dwelling, settled cozily in the dense forest the two found themselves trudging through. The large, barren tress loomed overhead, their branches clacking in the wind. 

"Not much further," Heero murmured somnolently. 

Relena glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He was growing increasingly tired and weak. There was no telling how much blood he had lost, but it had been significant. For the past fifteen minutes or so, he had been pushing himself. He was on the brink of exhaustion, and she only hoped he would make it to the door. 

"I wanted to thank you, Heero..." 

"Hn." 

"No, I really mean it. You've always put yourself in harms way for my benefit. And don't try to write it off by saying your life's cheap," Relena said quickly, before he could interrupt. 

"I just wanted you to know I really appreciate all you've done." 

"I promised I would protect you..." 

Relena continued her mostly one sided conversation. It was something to keep Heero's attention, and to prevent him from falling unconscious. Every now and then he would lapse in and out of consciousness, drowsily trudging through the snow. 

By the time they reached the cottage door, Heero was beginning to drift off, murmuring incoherently under his breath. Relena raised her hand to knock loudly. She waited a few minutes, but no one answered. She tried again, pounding forcefully on the wood. Still there was no answer. Beginning to panic, Relena furiously pounded on the door, calling out. 

"Is anyone there? My friend needs help. Please..." 

She was answered with silence and the mocking whisper of the wind. 

~ Here's a question for you: Are they even on Gaea? Or are they still on Earth? I'll let you ponder on that till the next chapter. 


	4. Specters: Chapter 3

Body ~ Yes, I know it's been a while. I've just been extremely busy lately. Hopefully things will move a bit faster now... I'm really hoping they do. Anyway, here's chapter 3 for your reading enjoyment! 

Disclaimer: None of the character's are mine. I don't claim to own them in any way. (Other people do though!) 

Specters 

Chapter 3 

By: Penybright 

Relena stared at the door accusingly, as if it were the cause of all her problems. Agitated and extremely worried, she tried the door to see if it was unlocked. Surprisingly, it swung open with ease. Taking one more quick glance outside, Relena began to haul Heero's limp body into the cottage. 

Startled blue eyes took in the sight of strangers in her home. What were they doing here? It was terribly rude to enter someone's home without permission. 

"Who are you?" Relena heard a feminine voice growl. Her head snapped up, and she almost passed out on the spot. 

"You're--- But how? I mean..." Relena stuttered helplessly. Standing before her, was a humanoid cat with angry blue eyes and strawberry pink shoulder-length hair. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my home?" 

Relena swallowed thickly before answering, her eyes wide in disbelief. 

"My- my friend is injured. Please, could you..." 

The cat-woman was at Heero's side in a flash. 

"Why didn't you say so in the first place," she mumbled irritably under her breath. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't---" 

"What kind of injury is this?" she asked, interrupting Relena. Her blue eyes were filled with confusion as she stared at Heero's back. 

"They're gunshot wounds," Relena answered, dread forming in the pit of her stomach. 

"I've never seen anything like it. How is it treated?" 

"Oh god..." Relena whispered, taking a deep breath. "D- do you have tweezers?" 

The cat-woman nodded. 

"I'll go get them. You get him on the bed in that room over there," she said, pointing to a room on the left. Relena grimaced but complied. 

About thirty minutes later, Relena was siting beside a freshly bandaged Heero. Her hands were covered in his dried blood. She fought the urge to vomit when she caught a glance of her hands. She never wanted to do anything like that ever again. Relena shuddered at the memory. 

The cat-woman entered the room then, carrying a basin of water. Relena eagerly washed the blood from her hands, feeling considerably better once they were clean. 

"You should get some rest," the cat soothed. "We'll talk in the morning." 

Relena nodded tiredly, and allowed herself to be led to another room much like the one she had just left. 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# 

Heero slowly opened heavy lids. A face swam into his blurry vision as the conscious world began to seep back to him. 

"Relena?" 

"Ah, is that the young lady's name? I never had a chance to ask." 

"Who are you?" Heero asked, squinting as his vision began to clear. He couldn't be seeing right. The woman before him was half... cat? 

"I'm Merle. You're not from around here, are you?" 

"Where is here?" 

"You, my boy, are on the planet know as Gaea in the back-counrty of the Kingdom of Fanelia." 

Heero suddenly became very alert. 

"Where's Relena?" 

"She's in the next room, sleeping. Wait! What do you think you're doing?" Merle screeched as Heero began to get up. 

"I'm fine." 

"You are not fine!" Merle cried, near panic. She had never seen anyone recover so quickly from grievous wounds. Was he some sort of daemon or something? 

"Y- you really shouldn't get up. I don't think---" 

"Heero!" 

Heero's attention quickly became focused on the figure in the doorway. A disheveled Relena was standing there, her arms crossed, and a grim expression on her face. He suddenly had the sinking suspicion that he wasn't going anywhere for a while. 

"What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" 

"Relena..." 

"Don't 'Relena' me Heero Yuy. I'm the one who had to drag you here and dig the bullets out of your back. You are getting back in that bed, and staying there until I say otherwise!" Relena huffed, advancing into the room. 

Heero took one look at Relena's eyes, and instantly decided to follow orders. In his experience, women were a force to reckon with, especially when you pissed them off. Unfortunately, he was stuck in the middle of god-knows-where, with two women who would be all to willing to make his life a living hell. 

Merle giggled at the display between the two. It reminded her of a certain other couple she knew. Heero turned his gaze on Merle, glaring at her with pure venom. Relena almost could have sworn she saw his lip curl up in a snarl. 

"Heero," she warned, "be nice to our hostess. We'd be out in the cold if not for her." 

Relena managed to earn herself a glare as well. She just shrugged it off, stepping over to the bed and tucking the covers in around him. 

"Relena," Heero growled, the anger evident in his voice. He couldn't believe this! She was actually smiling?! If his limbs didn't feel like jello, he would have bolted from the room long ago. 

"Grow up, Heero," Relena chastised seriously. "It's not the end of the world, and I know you would have fallen on your face if you tried to walk anyway." 

Heero opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he uttered a word. 

"She's right, you know. I'm going to leave you two here while I go get breakfast ready. I'm sure you need some time alone," Merle said, winking at Relena. Relena's face lit up in a blush as Merle exited the room. Heero watched in fascination as her ears turned red as well. What had that cat-woman meant when she said... The implied meaning finally hit him, and his eyes widened in surprise. 

"She thinks..." 

"Well, what did you expect her to think, genius?" Relena grumbled. "We argue like a married couple." 

Relena clapped a hand over her mouth in horror. 

"I did not just say that! Oh my god..." 

Heero wisely remained silent. He didn't want to get himself in any deeper. Things were already spinning out of control. With a heavy sigh, he focussed his attention on the ceiling above him. How had they ended up on another planet, and what kind of... species was their hostess? It all seemed so illogical, and Heero was a very logical person... most of the time. As soon as possible, their "hostess" would undergo an interrogation. He wanted answers. 

~ Ah, so they are on Gaea. But, why does Merle live in a cottage in the back-country? 


	5. Specters: Chapter 4

~ Yes, I finally got another chapter of Specters out. You all were probably wondering what happened to it. It's not dead, just being difficult. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit choppy. I think it is, but I just can't seem to write what I want. *sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this... 

Warnings: Cliffhanger! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! I put them through to much emotional (and physical) pain form me to own them. 

Specters 

Chapter 4 

By: Penybright 

Merle was disappointed to find the couple silent and in their own little worlds when she returned. She was beginning to understand Heero's personality, and Relena' as well. Heero was withdrawn, afraid of letting anyone get close. He didn't want to be hurt again. The young woman was the opposite. She was kind and caring, all to often opening herself up to emotional hurts, but she made the same mistakes over and over again. The two were so much like Hitomi and Van. She almost wanted to cry at the similarity. Her latest memories of the King and Queen of Fanelia, were not happy ones. Ever since... 

"Merle?" 

Merle snapped out of the daze she hadn't even realized she was in. 

"I'm sorry," she laughed at herself. "I seem to do that more often lately... Breakfast?" 

She set down the tray laden with food, and advanced towards Heero. A soon as she started in Heero's direction, he leveled a fierce glare at her. 

"Maybe you should help him sit up," Merle suggested to Relena. 

Relena stood up to help Heero, but he had already begun to push himself up into a sitting position. 

"Stubborn as ever," Relena muttered, going back to her seat. 

"I can see he is going to be a fun patient," Merle agreed. Heero watched the two carefully. He knew this wasn't going to be good. If he only knew... 

Heero soon discovered that fighting an army of mobile dolls was preferable to being injured and stuck in a house with two women. Two overprotective, stubborn women at that. Breakfast that first morning had been humiliating. Neither of them would allow Heero to feed himself. No amount of glares or growls got his way either. 

"I'm not having you pulling out the fine stitching I did on your back," Merle had chastised the one afternoon. Relena seemed to find enjoyment in his unease. Heero vowed to never let a woman take care of him when he was ill ever again. 

The weeks flew by quickly for Relena. Merle was all to happy to have the company of another woman to talk to. In the afternoons, Merle would explain to Relena about Gaea. It was like a history lesson everyday, and Relena found all of it fascinating. 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# 

It had been about a month since Relena and Heero had found themselves on Gaea. While they enjoyed the rustic atmosphere around them, they both wanted to be home where they belonged. Relena often worried about what her absence had set in action. How were her brother and Noin? What had she missed, and who was filling her position? 

Heero had been trying to figure out how they'd arrived on the mysterious planet. He spent many an evening questioning Merle. She didn't seem to know much, except that the power of a wish had brought them there. Heero argued the point that neither of them had wished themselves to Gaea. He knew Merle had more knowledge than she was letting on. He could tell by the slight glimmer of apprehension in her eyes. Two days later, an event occurred that forced Merle to reveal what she knew. 

Merle and Relena were inside talking, as Heero roamed around the snow laden yard. He had taken to doing that a lot lately. He seemed to be growing more restless by the day, and although Heero had said nothing, Relena knew something was wrong. She noticed that he seemed to favor his back, and it shouldn't have been bothering him so much at that point. 

Relena glanced out one of the few windows the small cottage had, her eyes widening in surprise. 

"What's wrong?" Merle asked quickly, seeing Relena's anxious expression. 

"Something's wrong with Heero," Relena blurted out as she quickly stood and made her way to the door. Merle followed close behind, not knowing what to expect. 

Heero was leaning heavily against the fence surrounding the chicken shed. His knuckles were turning white from his desperate grip, a grimace of pain marring his face. 

"Heero, what's wrong?" Relena asked, distraught, as she rushed to his side. 

"My... back..." he managed to grit out before collapsing to his knees. Relena cautiously reached a hand out towards him. She jerked it back as Heero let loose a wild, doleful cry. She watched in shock, and Merle in horrified dread, as downy wings seemingly exploded from Heero's back. 

"I-impossible!" Merle breathed. "No!" she cried as Heero let out a pained groan, his immaculate wings suddenly turning a sooty black. 

Heero laid in the snow, feeling the cooling comfort of the icy snow against his cheek and body. His back was on fire, and his body felt uncomfortably hot. Pain clouded his mind as he lay unmoving. 

Relena swallowed thickly, inching closer to Heero. He had yet to move or utter a sound. He flinched when she touched his shoulder. She gasped at how warm he felt, and then understood. 

"Merle, help me get him inside. He's got a fever." 

Merle approached warily. With amazing tenderness, she helped Relena get Heero up, careful of his limp wings. 

"Merle... What-What happened to him? Why did you scream when his wings turned black?" 

Relena was afraid of the answer, but she had to know the truth. 

"On Gaea, their is an ancient race, a cursed race, called the Atlanteans or Draconinans. They are the descendants of the people of Atlantis, the creators of out world in a way. The trait that marks them apart from others, is their wings." 

Merle stopped her explanation as they tried to make Heero comfortable on the bed, gently shifting and smoothing out his wings, as he twitched at every gentle caress. 

"Atlanteans have glorious white wings that..." Merle paused, taking a deep breath. "When an Atlantean's time is near, they know because... because their wings... turn black." 

"No!" Relena whispered in shock, as tears misted her eyes. Heero couldn't die! 

~ Oooh! Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun!!!!! I know, I'm evil. I haven't had a new chapter out in about a month, and then I leave you with this... Ah well, at least it'll keep you on your toes! And maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner. I'm hoping. (Please don't kill meeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	6. Specters: Chapter 5

~ Finally, the next chapter is here! Ah, I'm actually getting something accomplished! I'm just so productive lately... 

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own the characters. Silly you if you thought otherwise. 

Specters 

Chapter 5 

By: Penybright 

Relena turned to face Merle with teary eyes. 

"Can't you do anything to help him? Isn't there something we can do?" 

Merle shook her head sadly. 

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the condition." 

"But, Heero can't die. He just can't!" 

Relena was left to stare with dread at Heero's pained face as Merle left to get a bowl of water and a cloth. Her stomach twisted in knots as she watched him, her eyes scrunched in confusion. She didn't understand what was going on. How could Heero be one of the Draconians Merle spoke of? Heero was from Earth, not Gaea... wasn't he? It didn't make any sense. How could Heero possibly be from Gaea? It _was_ impossible, but... 

Relena shifted her gaze to the shimmering ebony wings that flopped off the bed at odd angels. Tentatively, she reached a hand forward, fingers outstretched. Softly, her fingers skimmed against one sable feather. Heero stirred, reacting to her touch. She snatched her hand away as he groaned and arched off the bed. A deep shudder wracked his body as his wing tips shimmered, turned a pristine white, and he collapsed back to the bed, his wings gone. 

Merle walked into the room moments later, surprised to find Heero's wings gone. 

"Where... What happened?" she queried as she set the basin of water by the bed. 

"I... He... His wing tips turned white, and then they just... disappeared," Relena stuttered, still in shock. 

"His wing tips turned white?" Merle said hopefully. 

"Yes," Relena responded slowly, glancing uneasily at Heero's prone form. "Does this mean he's going to be okay?" she asked expectantly. 

"I don't know," Merle uttered, staring at the source of their worry. "I've never heard of anything like this before. I'm no expert on the subject either... There might be someone who could help you..." 

"Who?!" 

"If you can get an audience with him, the King of Fanelia may be able to help you." 

"The King?" 

Merle nodded, and Relena thought it over for a moment. 

"As soon as Heero's well enough, we'll go," she said decisively. Merle sighed sadly. 

"I can't say that I like you going on your own, but..." 

"You won't be coming with us?" 

"No. I don't want... No, I won't be coming with you. Besides, I can't leave my cottage unattended for too long." 

Relena gave an absentminded nod as she pondered why Merle was so reluctant to go to Fanelia. 

88888888888 

As soon as Heero recovered from his fever, the three of them packed food and supplies. Merle was strangely quite and subdued as they went about their preparations. After the incident, Heero seemed more withdrawn as well. Relena often found him brooding around the cottage grounds. She'd tried to talk it out with him, but he was unresponsive. She was determined to corner him once they were alone, and get him to talk. She wasn't going to put up with his moodiness the entire way to Fanelia. After all, he had agreed to go, so _something_ had to be troubling him. It wasn't often that Heero admitted needing help, let alone seeking out someone to help him. So, two weeks after his collapse, the pair departed for Fanelia. 

Merle stood on the doorstep of her cottage, watching the duo disappear into the woods. She had given them clear directions, and could only hope that they didn't encounter any problems. The countryside was rather unpredictable, and there was the case of dragons... Merle knew Heero would protect Relena, but who was going to look after him? There was something about the young man; he seemed so familiar. With a heavy sigh, Merle turned back into her cottage. She'd probably never see them again, so it was best if she just forgot about them. 

88888888888888 

Relena glanced at Heero's profile, sighing inwardly. He was brooding, _again_. And, he had yet to say a word to her. It had been almost three hours! 

"Heero, I know---" 

Relena was abruptly cut off as Heero clamped a hand over her mouth. He quickly pulled her back behind a large tree trunk, not saying a word. Relena's eyes widened as she watched a unit of armed soldiers pass where the two of them had just been. Once they had passed Relena turned to face Heero, quickly stumbling back and blushing furiously. When she had turned, her lips had skimmed lightly along Heero's neck. 

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't..." she stammered in embarrassment. 

Heero simply nodded and turned, starting to move forward one more. He was grateful that Relena didn't rush up to walk beside him. He didn't want her to see the faint tinge on pink marring his cheeks. He hadn't been expecting her to move, and... Unconsciously, Heero lifted his hand to his neck. He could still feel her warm breath... 

_'Stop it! Stop it!' _he mentally berated himself. _'She's your friend, nothing more.'_

_'You'd like it if she were more, much more...' _a smug voice whispered in his mind before going silent. 

"I am not going to start arguing with myself," Heero muttered irritably. 

"What was that?" Relena said in distraction. Heero grunted in response and chose not to answer. Relena seemed to be ignoring him for the moment anyway. Pushing his previous thoughts aside, Heero concentrated on where he was going. He didn't believe the troop that had passed by were friendly. He didn't want to chance a run in with them, especially since the light was beginning to wane. 

As dusk approached, the silence in the surrounding woods began to grow heavier, seeming to press down on the two travelers. 

"Heero, something doesn't feel right," Relena murmured, glancing uneasily through the rows of trees. Heero nodded, his sharp eyes scanning treetops and moss covered ground. He couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't something out there. 

"It's too quiet," Relena whispered, rubbing her arms in nervousness. Heero continued to scan the surrounding area, his sense of unease growing with each passing moment of oppressed silence. Wary, and not sure of what was happening, Heero tugged on Relena's hand in an indication for her to follow him. She caught the hint quickly, clinging to his hand as a source of reassurance. They moved forward cautiously, eyes straining for any sound of... something. 

Heero stopped abruptly, causing Relena to bump into him. She choked back a muffled squeak when she realized it was only Heero. She had been paying attention more to their surroundings than where they were going. Her hand flew to her mouth, eyes growing wide as she stared ahead. A thick wall of mist barred their passage, a glowing pair of large serpentine eyes gleaming ferally through the heavy fog. 

~ *insane laughter* I left you with another cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!! *more insane laughter* 


	7. Specters: Chapter 6

~ *peeks out from behind corner* Eh...hehehehe... I know it's a _tad_ late, but... things came up. Honestly, it's not my fault! Really! Er...yeah... Enjoy! *scurries back to her little black hole to hide* 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! *bawls* Life can be so cruel... *perks up* At least the plot is mine -_-; 

Specters 

Chapter 6 

By: Penybright 

Heero blinked several times at the large, glowing eyes, instinctively nudging Relena behind him. He hadn't thought they would actually _encounter_ a dragon, nor had he believed that Merle was telling the truth when she mentioned them. It had seemed completely ridiculous at the time. Dragons indeed! But now... 

"H-Heero...?" Relena rasped. 

"Shhh," Heero soothed. "Just stay still. Maybe it hasn't seen us yet." 

That theory was quickly shot down as pools of molten amber focused solely on the pair. Heero barely had time to react as he saw a blur of greenish-blue arcing toward them. Shoving Relena to the ground, he threw himself over her, feeling the whoosh of air at the passing appendage. He wasn't sure if it was an arm or the tail of the dragon that was swinging at them. His only warning before another attack was a throaty hiss. Heero rolled to his left, dragging Relena with him. Without stopping, he leapt to his feet and began to run, Relena stumbling behind him as she tried to keep up. The ground rumbled and shook as the dragon gave chase to its prey, pausing before letting loose a stream of churning red-gold fire at the running couple. 

"Heero!" Relena screeched, watching with horror as the hungry flames drew closer. She was roughly jerked to the side just as the flames passed. The young woman fell to the ground with a harsh grunt, quickly picking herself back up. Acting on impulse, Heero drew Relena into his arms and picked her up. He watched her aquamarine eyes widen through a haze of pain as ebony wings tipped in pristine white unfurled from his back. With a few great down sweeps, he had them both in the air, quickly rising above the treetops. The dragon was left on the ground to hiss in ire at its escaped prey. 

Only once they had broken through the canopy, and the moonlight shone freely, did Relena notice that Heero was bleeding. 

"Oh my---" 

"It's just a scratch. I hit my head on a low branch when I pulled you away from the fire." 

"But, your... _bleeding_, Heero," Relena protested. 

"I'll be fine." 

Relena opened her mouth to argue further, but snapped it shut, knowing that Heero wasn't going to budge on the issue. Instead, she tried to enjoy the sensation of being in his arms, flying. It was an enthralling experience, much nicer than the stuffy shuttle flights she was use to. 

"Relena..." 

Relena jerked her head up at Heero's strained voice. She had actually begun to nod off the experience was so peaceful. She quickly became alarmed when she saw Heero's eyes, their color 

an unusually dull shade of blue. Panic settled in when those eyes closed and they began to plummet to the ground. 

"Heero! Wake up! Please..." Relena begged, shaking his shoulders. She was answered with a half grunt, half moan, yet he didn't open his eyes. Steeling her conscience, she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. His head lolled to the side, eyes opening to bleary slits. 

"Wake up!" Relena cried desperately. Still half-conscious, Heero managed to decrease the speed of their descent. The two of them stumbled to the ground as Heero's legs gave way and his wings disappeared. Relena lay sprawled on the ground, Heero resting atop her. With a frustrated sigh, she shifted him so he was lying on his back, his head cradled in her lap. Nothing seemed to be going right. It was just one disaster after another. 

88888888888 

Heero awoke, his body jerking into wakefulness. He sat up, disoriented and having an overwhelming sense of panic. Last night... The dragon. He'd blacked out. Falling... 

"Relena?!?" 

Heero started at the sound of his own voice; raspy and dry. What was wrong with him? Constantly falling ill, blacking out. What did it all mean? 

"I'm right over here, Heero!" Relena called, waving her arms to catch his attention. Heero slowly rose to his feet, wary of the nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach and a slight case of vertigo. When he reached Relena's side, he looked in the direction she was excitedly pointing at. 

"Look! That must be it." 

Several yards off, there was a large limestone wall. It appeared to be a safety feature for a large castle nestled within its stony walls. Grabbing Heero's hand, Relena began to lead him towards the large structure. 

"There must be a main gate, or side gate somewhere," she uttered as they walked along, Heero following silently. Relena was greatly relieved they had finally made it. Heero looked on the verge of collapse again, and she didn't think she could take much more of him falling ill so unexpectedly. 

"Halt! Who wishes to enter the royal courtyard?" A guard hailed from atop the buttress. 

"We're hear to see the King of Fanelia," Relena called back. "We were told he could help us." 

"Audiences don't start for another hour." 

Relena heaved an annoyed sigh. This was going to take some diplomatic suave. 

"We have nowhere to stay. We're from another... country. And this man here, he's ill," Relena appealed. "If we could just rest in the courtyard...?" 

The guard began a heated discussion with his partner before turning back to them. 

"Enter." 

The large oaken gates swung ominously inward. Relena took one glance at Heero before leading him inside. It was as though the palace and its grounds were a graveyard; silent and forbidding. She looked about her, finding no signs of normal, everyday activity. It was too quiet... subdued. Where were the ambassadors and emissaries? The advisors and other hierarchy? 

"Heero, I'm not sure..." 

A flutter of movement caught Relena's attention. Her eyes caught on a scrap of muted jade cloth. She followed the folds and slopes of the gown till she met with an equally muted shade of jade green eyes. Eyes that seemed hollow. She whirled around at the sound of choked breathing. 

_'Oh god...'_

Another labored breath wheezed past Heero's pale lips. His knees wobbled before giving way, his form sinking to the cobblestones. Hazy blue eyes closed to feverish slits. His hand reached up to his neck, clutching at the pendant he had refused to take off since their strange journey here. The vibrant pink pendant seemed to grow brighter. A few spurts of soft light shot from the gem, before flaring wildly then going dead. Heero's hand fell limply from the gem, the rest of his body going limp and collapsing as well. Cool jade eyes regarded them with scrutiny. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my pendant?" 


	8. Specters: Chapter 7

~ Okay, so it's been a very, very, very long time. Ehehehe, yeah, over a year… I know, I'm horrible. But, life has a way of sidetracking you. I wish I'd had the time to update the last year, but I didn't, and for that I'm greatly sorry. This new chapter may not be my best, but I'm getting back into the groove. Anyway, I hope anyone that's still following this enjoys. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Me no own. (At least I can still write a disclaimer -_-;)

Specters  
Chapter 7  
By: Penybright

Relena couldn't help the mild glare she sent the woman's way before scrambling to Heero's side. She gently shifted him to lie on his back, cradling his head in her lap. Shakily brushing his bangs back, she felt his forehead. His skin was alarmingly clammy, and yet his forehead was hot to the touch. Relena knew he needed help quickly. She'd never seen a fever this bad, if a fever was all it was.  
A soft gasp escaped her as she felt Heero lean into her touch, almost nuzzling against her hand. A trail of breathy murmurs escaped his pale lips, but she couldn't discern what he'd said. He looked so helpless and childlike in that moment, that she wanted to weep for him. But now was not the time to break down. He needed help, and she was the only one who could get him any.  
Composing herself, Relena looked up. Aquamarine clashed with jade, neither backing down. Relena's lips tightened to a thin line before she spoke in a clear, decisive voice.  
"I don't know who you are, but this man needs help. We came here because we were told someone here could help him. Are you going to help?"

Those cool jade eyes sent shivers down Relena's spine, and the emotionless way in which the woman spoke did little to ease her growing sense of despair. Quickly, she checked Heero's pulse. It was there, faint but steady. Looking up, she found the woman still standing there, her face smooth; expression unruffled.

"Please, Heero needs help... He needs medical attention now."

The woman blinked.

"Very well," she nodded as one of the guards from the main gate came over, carefully lifting Heero over his shoulder. "This way. I'll help you, but once your friend has recovered, I will expect answers."  
The woman made a small motion with her hand, giving the guard hushed orders before giving Relena a pointed stare and fading into the ornate shrubbery.

***** 

The moment he felt his knees buckle, Heero's mind pulled him deep into his subconscious. He had the sensation of endlessly falling through a black nothingness. He seemed to fall on and on into eternity, until a speck of white shattered the darkness. The speck multiplied and grew, raining down in a soft cadence. Downy feathers caressed his body as the sensation of falling slowly faded away.  
The feathers began to rain down harder until they formed a sheet of white. The white faded to gray, and then color began to seep in from the edges. Slowly, a picture began to form. It was an unfamiliar place, somewhere he'd never been before. A great misted valley stretched before him, dark, ancient rolling hills as far as the eye could see. Thick tendrils of mist swirled lazily, seeming to have a mind of their own. A great hush fell on the misty valley, a silence it seemed no one would ever dare to penetrate.  
Heero took one step forward and instantly regretted it. Everything twisted into a dizzying spiral before lurching to an abrupt halt. The once quiet valley no longer held it's silence. The clash of steel upon steel rang throughout the deep banks. Heero's eyes were instantly drawn to an ivory mecha with a long cape. He didn't know why but...  
In a flash he was standing below the dueling giants, the earth shuddering beneath him. Before he could react the ivory mecha faltered, it's opponent felling it swiftly and without remorse. His head snapped to the side as he heard an all too familiar voice crying his name... but, she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the mecha. Heero gasped as the scenery changed around him again. A choked groan escaped him as he looked down to find himself in the cockpit of the mecha, the edge of the opponents sword embedded securely in his side. Blood gushed freely, flowing from him as surely as his life fled from his body. Everything began to grow cold and dark, the black nothingness closing in around him once more; suffocating...

The healer jumped in surprise as Heero's eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up, gasping and clutching his side. Harsh gasps escaped him, the man's eyes widened in alarm and he saw blood slowly blossoming on his patient's shirt. He turned to call for his assistant, but the exclamation died on his lips. Heero slumped forward, roughly grabbing a hold of his shoulders.  
"Help me…"  
He could tell the young man was beyond confused. His eyes were glassy, and his pallor had yet to improve. A violent shudder worked its way through his body, leaving him listless. He sank back to the bed, his eyes drifting shut.  
"Not again... not... the darkness..." he murmured, his face pulling into a wince as fresh blood seeped through his shirt. 

~Yes, the classic cliffhanger, but… no year long wait this time! So, what do you think?


	9. Specters: Chapter 8

~ See, I truly am back now. I decided I'd post this as soon as I could. I think everyone has waited long enough for me to start updating again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know those really neat characters? The ones with complex personalities and great character development? Yeah, they're not mine :-P

Specters

Chapter 8

By: Penybright

Relena paced the torch-lit hallway restlessly, the hollow clack of her boots echoing eerily down the dim passageways. Heero's limp body had been carried into the room that hid behind the closed door to her right. They wouldn't let her inside. In fact, they had practically shut the door in her face. Not knowing what was going on inside worried her, and the fact that she had no idea if Heero would be okay was severely gnawing at her nerves and patience. The fact that such a large palace seemed practically empty only made matters worse. Relena was beginning to have serious doubts about this place. It didn't seem right…

"Excuse me."

Relena paused her nervous, contemplative pacing. Glancing up, she saw a fairly tall male approaching her. Her breath caught as his features were illuminated by firelight. He looked remarkably like Heero. True, the eyes were a different color, as was the hair, but… It was unmistakable. The facial features were almost identical, and the hair was spiky and unruly, just like…

"You must be the young lady who was traveling with the young man that is now under my care. My wife notified me of your arrival once she had the young man brought here. I believe she said his name was Heero?"

"Yes, Heero Yuy."

The man nodded. 

"I am King Van Slanzar de Fanel, and the woman you met in the courtyard is my wife Hitomi. I'm sorry if she came across as rather… cool. Things just haven't been the same since---"

The king's words were cut off as the large wood door swung open. The healer's eyes instantly caught Relena's. 

"He seems to be in less pain, for now"

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be all right?" Relena pleaded.

"I can't say for certain. It's most unusual. I've honestly never encountered anything like it…" The healer admitted truthfully.

"May we see him now?" Van interjected, stepping around the open door that had blocked him from view.

"Oh, yes, of course Sire. I hadn't realized you were there, or I would have---"

"It's okay Jerold. I don't expect you to be able to know when I'm around without seeing me."

The healer Jerold, bowed, stepping out of the doorway to allow them entrance. Relena cautiously stepped over the threshold, not sure if she wanted to see what was inside. 

*****

Jade eyes peered into the small sick room, watching her husband and the strange girl carefully. The young woman seemed rather distraught over her companion's well being. The young man himself didn't appear to be doing that well. She knew he'd recover, though. She'd already seen that. And once he was well again, she was going to find out where he'd gotten her pendant. Of course, that was only if her husband didn't find out first.  
Brief hope flickered inside her before she pushed it away. She wasn't going to raise her hopes and then have them crushed. The chances that he was the one were nearly impossible. He did remind her of her husband in looks... But that was only looks. There would be only one true way to know if her son had truly returned to her after all these years. And maybe, just maybe things would be right again in Fanelia.  
With a melancholy sigh and a wan smile, Queen Hitomi de Fanel slipped silently from the doorway. Soft footsteps echoed through the hallway as she made her way back to the royal chambers. 

*****

Seeing Heero in the state he was currently in was unnerving. He was always so strong. Being ravaged by an unknown sickness, as he was now, didn't seem real, or just for that matter.

Relena quietly padded to Heero's bedside, gently reaching down to brush a lock of hair from his face. He looked peaceful now. His face was no longer twisted in pain, but his pallor was still chalky.

Satisfied that the girl Relena knew that her friend was safe, Van decided it was time to get some answers.

"Why are you here?"

The question startled Relena. She had forgotten that there was another person in the room with her besides Heero.

"We were told we could get help here."

"But who sent you here? Travelers rarely come to Fanelia anymore, and you two are certainly an odd pair to be traveling around these parts. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were from the Mystic Moon, but how and why?"

"Mystic Moon?"

"Perhaps you know it as Earth."

"How did you..?"

"I was there once. And my wife… she's from the Mystic Moon. She and I met during a war that threatened to destroy Gaea."

"The woman I met earlier?"

"Yes."

"So when she accused Heero of having her pendant…" Slowly the pieces were falling into place in Relena's mind. They were here, stuck on this odd planet, and it was the pendant that had brought them here. The pendant that had belonged to…

Her mind reeling, Relena sank to the floor. This was all too much, but there it was in front of her. This man before her was Heero's father, and the woman from the courtyard was his mother. But… how had Heero wound up on Earth, and why? 

"I… I think I need to lie down," Relena murmured as the room tilted at an odd angle. The 

last thing she heard before the welcoming darkness cradled her was a distant shout of 

alarm.

~Hm… so Relena knows, but has Van figured it out? And how is Heero going to react if 

and when he wakes up? Oh, and how does Hitomi intend to find out for sure…?


	10. Specters: Chapter 9

Again, a long stretch of nothing before an update. I'm sorry. ducks as rocks are thrown at her At least I didn't abandon it, right? glares are sent her way Right, well… I think I'll go work on the next chapter. glaring continues Jeeze, rough crowd. runs away

Disclaimer: Escaflowne and it's characters do not belong to me. Gundam Wing and it's characters do not belong to me. Everything else is mine, all mine :-P

Specters

Chapter 9

By: Penybright

A blurry face came into view, it's features distinct and familiar. Unruly hair and piercing eyes…

"Heero?"

The face became clearer, it's expression one of shock; thick black framing dark amber eyes.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with the young man over there," Van replied cautiously. His brow furrowed as he turned to look at the young man lying prone on the bed. "If you're up to it, would you tell me a bit about yourselves, and how you came to be here?"

Relena slowly sat up, the information she had pieced together earlier seeping slowly back to her.

"Your Highness…"

"Just call me Van, please. I'm not much for formalities."

Relena nodded, trying to figure out where to begin. Somehow, she had to break the news to the King. Even being in the political arena for so long had in no way prepared her for breaking this kind of news. Where could she begin? And how?

"I'm not really sure how we came to this place. One minute we were at a party, there was an attack… and then we were here. Heero was hurt, and I needed to find help. There was this… woman, Merle---"

"Merle? Are you sure?"

"…Yes. She told us to come to you when Heero…" Relena bit her lip, not sure how the man would react to her next statement. It did seem pretty ludicrous; a man sprouting wings.

"You see, that young man over there, Heero, he's.. Well, you see, I _know_ him, but I'm afraid I don't know terribly much _about_ him; about his past anyway. And, neither does he. That amulet was found on him as a baby, and I feel that it has something to do with why we're here. We came to you for help because Heero… has wings." Relena took in a deep breath, expecting a reaction wholly different than what she received. She was expecting disbelief, maybe even anger, but certainly not surprise.

"Wings you say? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's been in so much pain, and---"

"What color are they?"

Relena found the question odd. Wings could be more than one color? Were there a race of people running around on this strange planet with wings…?

"Black. Well, mostly black. The tips are white." Relena watched the surprise fade away quickly, replaced with genuine concern.

"I'm not sure I can help him, but I'll try. Black wings are a sign of death. But you said the tips were white?" Relena nodded. "I've never encountered such a thing. There may be hope for this young man yet. I'll have to speak with him when he regains consciousness, and then I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you…"

"It's all right. Why don't you get some rest. It seems as though your friend and you have been through quite an ordeal. Gaea can be a dangerous place to those not accustomed to it's perils."

"There's just one more thing. I… don't know how to tell you this. Honestly, I was rather doubtful, at first, myself. However, I have reason to believe that… Heero is your son."

The kind brown eyes suddenly darkened several shades, becoming stormy as Van's jaw clenched tightly.

"How dare you…" His statement was cut short by a loud commotion down the hall. The anger drained from his face as fear predominated. "Hitomi!" The king sprinted from his seat before Relena could even process what was going on.

Van raced down the corridor, panic gripping him. If anything happened to her… She was all he had left. His son had been taken from him so soon, and his friend Merle had left, unable to bear the sadness of watching him in his misery at the loss. The king slid to a stop before a circle of servants. They quickly parted for him, revealing his wife as he hadn't seen her in a long time. He quickly scooped her up without a word and headed for their chambers. Once behind closed doors, Van spoke.

"Hitomi…?"

"I'll be all right, dear," Hitomi assured as he placed her on their bed. "It's just been so long, that it hit me hard and sudden."

"Then…"

"Yes, it was a vision. I had hopped that they would never return. It seems I'm not so lucky."

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked in concern, his eyes skimming over her pale and somewhat fevered features.

"Van, the boy…"

"I know. I don't know how, but he's a draconian. How my race could exist on another world, I have no idea."

"Van… He's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you see? He's a draconian, the pendant, the similar features…"

"Then, what the girl said.." Hitomi nodded. "Fate has decided to return our son to us. But instead of gracing us with a gift, they've graced us with a curse."

"Hitomi, I don't understand…"

"War is coming to Gaea once more, Van. And our son, who was lost and now returned to us… he will pilot Escaflowne in battle!"


	11. Specters: Chapter 10

AN: Um… not much to say, really. Sorry once again for the long delay. -sigh- Fair warning. After this chapter, things are going to get angsty and dark-ish. War and all, you know. Bleah. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I own these characters? Honestly, do you really even need to ask? If I owned GW and Esca… I certainly wouldn't be sitting here in my little hovel writing fanfics…

Specters

Chapter 10

By: Penybright

"No! It's impossible."

"Van…"

"No. Coming to grips with the fact that he… that young man is our _son _is hard enough to bear. And now you're telling me he's going to war; that he'll pilot Escaflowne! How? Zaibach is gone. Who, or what could possibly have that much power? There have been no signs of an army being formed. Everything is at peace.

Escaflowne is at rest. The energist I possessed was destroyed years ago. I won't allow it to be re-awakened. I _can't_ allow that to happen. Besides, the only way to awaken it is…"

His wife sighed, a hand reaching up to touch her temple.

"The only way is to kill a dragon and take it's heart. The right of passage for a Fanelian prince." She gave her husband a pointed look. "It's how I met you all those years ago, remember? He needs an energist to operate Escaflowne, and he'll have to make a blood pact…"

"Hitomi, we can't… Not after all these years. Why?" Van gathered his wife up in his arms, holding her close. "Haven't we gone through enough…?"

---------------------------------

__

'Dragonslayer…' the voice whispered. 'Dragonslayer!'

Heero tossed in his sleep, hands clenched tightly in the blanket.

__

Images, so many images…People, foreign cities… a white dragon. Slowly, he approached the white beast, it's yellow eyes gleaming hungrily. His feet moved of their own will, drawing him laboriously forward.

'Dragonslayer'

He screamed as pain knifed through his body, waves of torment washing over him. The beast seemed to grin at him, it eyes glowing brighter. Something glittered in the distance, just out of sight. The glimmer caught the beast's eye as well. The pain intensified; a river of blood swirled around him.

'Dragonslayer…'

The sky erupted in fire, the flames licking hungrily at the beast. It eyes glowed ever brighter in the ruddy light. He reached a hand out to the glittering object on instinct. His body became cool, the pain melted away. As he looked up, it was to late. The white beast descended upon him, it's deadly teeth tearing into his flesh.

Heero awoke screaming out in pain. He could feel the razor sharp teeth tearing, slicing…

"Heero!"

Relena's voice brought him fully back into reality. Dazed, he loosened his death grip on the blankets.

"I…" his voice faltered.

A soft, cool hand reached up to feel his forehead.

"You're burning up. I should go get the healer…" Relena began to stand up, only to be stopped as a clammy hand grabbed her wrist. His grip was unusually strong for a person in the clutches of a ravaging fever.

"Heero, you---"

"I have to find it, Relena."

"Find what? I don't understand, Heero."

"The dragon. I have to find it. The pain will stop when I---"

The hand fell from her wrist. Relena watched Heero anxiously, afraid the high fever had affected his clarity of mind. His attention had been drawn to something he held tightly in his other hand. Looking closer, she recognized the pendant, and was shocked to find it was glowing.

"Heero, I don't think… Last time it started to do that…"

But it was too late. His hand closed around the pulsating gem. Rays of transparent fuchsia light shot out from the cracks between his fingers. It was inevitable now. Soft rosy light flooded her vision, the outside world melting away. The sensation of falling, endlessly falling… And then nothing.

Unlike before, Relena found herself quite awake and lucid as light returned to her vision. She was still standing over Heero who… looked fine? Relena blinked, confused and wondering if she _was_ dreaming.

"How… What…?"

"Where is he?"

"W-who?" Relena asked, still quite dazed.

"The king. I need to speak with him. Now."

"I don't know. There was a commotion, and he ran off. Heero?"

"Stay here. I need to speak with him, alone."

Relena's protests were cut off with an icy glare. Heero was already out the door before she could summon an argument to stop him from his course of action.

"Just don't get us into anymore trouble than we're already in," she mumbled under her breath, sitting on the edge of the cot.

---------------------------------

Van stiffened as he heard a muffled fracas outside.

"Stay here," he soothed, gently setting his wife back against the pillows. "I'll go see what the problem is."

Van shut the bedchamber door behind him, heading out into the study. He hadn't made it halfway across the room when the door was thrown open violently, the wood connecting jarringly with the stone wall. A palace guard fell to the floor with a loud thump, his weapon skidding across the floor to stop a few feet before the King.

Looking up from the guard, Van was met with the sight of Heero standing in the doorway. His eyes were dark pools of anger, his jaw set, and his stance that of a man who was ready for a fight. In that instant, Van was very much reminded of himself in his younger days. Fists clenched at his sides, Heero stalked forward, his objective clear and unwavering.

"What is this _thing_?" Heero demanded, thrusting out the softly glowing pendant. "Why do I have wings, and why the _hell _was I brought here!"

"That, is my pendant."

"Hitomi! You shouldn't be out here," Van warned, stepping over to come between his wife and the angry young man.

"It's all right, Van. He's angry and confused. He wants answers, and he deserves any that we can give him."

Van sighed, knowing his wife was right. But still…

"If you would calm down, we'd be happy to answer your questions…" Van seemed to struggle with something inside himself, " son."

"Welcome home, Alastair Gamaliel de Fanel," Hitomi murmured, her vision of Heero blurring as tears threatened to overcome her.


End file.
